Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows
by MartyMcFlyJr
Summary: Haha we have the title. Now, let's guess what will be written in it. what will become of Snape and Draco? The Dursleys? The Ministry of Magic, the media? and, of course, Harry Potter and friends?
1. Chapter 1

Snape followed Draco out of the main gate of Hogwarts, with Buckbeak hot on his tail.

"Give me your hand Draco, we're going to apperate to the Dark Lord."

"No! Wait.." Draco said frightened.

"Don't be cowardly, we have to face him now, or you'll be in a lot more trouble later." said Snape taking hold of Malfoy's arm, "Maybe if _we _give him the news of Dumbledore's death first he will be happy enough, and will go easy on you."

Draco wanted to protest; he wanted to procrastinate, but Snape gripped his arm firmly, and Draco found himself in front of Voldemort, before he had begun to register the uncomfortable sensation of apperation.

Voldemort looked furious. He was sure, by the way Draco was shaking, and Snape was holding him, that they failed, and that Dumbledore is now after both of them. Draco was so terror-struck, that he was utterly incapable of bowing down, as was demanded of Death Eaters in the presence of their lord: Draco has turned to stone.

Before Voldemort would get angry enough to cause real damage, Snape said, "Mission accomplished, My lord, Dumbledore is dead"

there was a pause, as the thick, tense air of rage was cleared to make way for a climate of jubilation.

"well done, my death eaters!" said Voldemort, obviously astonished, "come here, young Mr Malfoy."

Snape unfroze Draco by pushing him hard towards Voldemort. Draco lost his balance, but kept himself from falling face down at the last second. He walked slowly towards Voldemort shaking from head to toe.

"I killed..." Draco stammered, he tried to look proud of a job well done, but his voice just rose to the high octave of panic.

"I can see that you are trying to block me from entering your thoughts, Draco. You know this won't work on me!"

"I"m sorry master," said Draco kneeling and shivering, "Professor Snape didn't give me a chance." Draco cast furtive glances at Snape, as he sweated and trembled, "I swear I would have killed him!" Draco quaked.

Snape ignored Draco's attempts to lay the blame on him; he knew no one can fool Voldemort. He was far more concerned about what Voldemort will do to someone who tells such lies. It was apparent that Draco was a novice in the service of the Dark Lord.

"Liar!" bellowed Voldemort, pointing his wand at Draco,"how dare you lie to my face? Maybe it's time I should teach you what being at my service really means!"

"Please, Master," Snape said, pushing Draco out of the way, "there's no point in torturing him. Let me take him under my wing, I will teach him some killing curses. He is still young, but he has great potential. He can become a model Death Eater. Please allow me to guide him. We can try some of the new curses on local Muggles."

Voldemort looked Murderous. He pushed Snape away with such force, that Snape flew to the opposite wall. Voldemort, then, raised his wand at the quivering form of Draco.

Snape wasn't about to let anything happen to Draco Malfoy. He raised his bruised body from the floor and tried again, "Please Master, you won't get a better Death Eater than Draco, here. You have to believe me. You wouldn't imagine the kinds of dunderheads I had to teach at Hogwarts! Draco is the best in his year! Heck, he's the best in all the years I taught there!"

Voldemort looked at Snape for a tense moment, then he said, "you've got some nerve, Severus, but I think I will let you get away with it this time. As you have done the job for Mr Malfoy here, I will appoint you to be his official mentor. Any mistakes on his part will be answered by you, until he becomes a proper Death Eater."

Draco grabbed a tight hold of Snape's arm, like a frightened child holding on to it's mother's protective frame.

"Thank you, my lord," bowed Snape, "you are merciful"


	2. Chapter 2

Rufus Scrimgeour was pacing his office looking at his watch. Professor McGonagall was due too arrive any minute, now. The Minister was very anxious to see the new Headmistress of Hogwarts, and possibly the new head of the Order of the Pheonix. He was just about to check his watch again, when Professor McGonagall appeared at the door.

"Good evening, Professor," Rufus Greeted her, "would you like to sit down?"

he already had drinks on the table, and was beginning to serve.

"Please don't bother," said McGonagall, "I will not be long. we had some things to discuss, let's get on with it."

Rufus sat down and said, "First we need to confirm the status of the school. You said that it will reopen and not only to students, but to anyone who would like to stay in the safety of the Hogwarts grounds. is that right?"

"That's right. we found that Professor Dumbledore has left the school quite safe, there are safety charms and safety objects that we found, in our last inspection of the castle, we never knew about. If there are people who believe that the school grounds are safer than their home, we are willing to accommodate."

"aren't you afraid that the school will be too crowded?" asked Rufus.

"It will be a little more crowded than usual, but that would be alright. Hogwarts castle is big, and most families will probably stay in their homes. It's just that, if we offer it, they will understand that Hogwarts is a safe place, and will not be afraid to send their children."

"Ok," said Rufus. "Now, About Harry Potter,"

"What about him?" asked McGonagall.

"We have been trying to talk him into joining the Ministry, he refuses to even consider the possibility. We promised him Arours round the clock, and he didn't even want to hear from it. Will you keep an eye on him in school, at least?"

McGonagal sighed. "He will not be returning to school."

"HE WON'T EVEN RETURN TO SCHOOL?" bellowed the Minister of Magic, "his birthday is, what, In less than a week? He won't be protected by his family any longer, where does he think of going? How does he expect to stay protected? Who does he think he is, not wanting Ministry protection? And now you tell me that he will not even use the _school _for protection?"

McGonagal shook her head and got up, "I'm sorry, I can't help you. I really tried to convince him to return to Hogwarts, but his mind is set."

"Wait," said Rufus, also standing up, and hurrying to halt McGonagal, before she can get out of the office, "we still haven't discussed the Order's cooperation with the Ministry of magic." He looked at her desperately, "we're both on the same side, after all. Let's put our differences aside and work together."

Mirneva McGonagall stayed for another few more minutes, to discuss what the Order knew about He-Who-Must-not-be-named, which was not much, and Rufus told her all he knew, which was even less.

Very discouraging.


	3. Chapter 3

"You leaving, today?" asked Uncle Vernon poking his head into Harry's room and finding the boy almost done packing.

"Yes, tonight," said Harry.

"Well, good riddance!" barked Uncle Vernon.

Harry went right back to his packing. He stopped taking his aunt and uncle seriously.

Of all summers spent in their house since he started at Hogwarts, this was the worst. Since the first day he arrived, the Dursleys had to deal with strange people who were stopping at their doorstep, almost daily. Dudley developed a habit of running to his room at the sound of the bell, sometimes causing Aunt Petunia's delicate nonessentials to drop and break by his huge body. Aunt Petunia was quickly running out of stories that would satisfy their nosy neighbors.

First, a few members of the Order arrived, inviting him to join the Order. Harry, of course, would have given anything to join a year earlier, but now that he knew exactly what he had to, and wasn't allowed to share the info with anyone else, he refused.

Next, Professor McGonagal came by herself, telling him that the school was to remain open, and that she is personally inviting him back, to stay safely in school, while she would provide, not one, but all the members of the Order as DADA teachers. And not only that, all the other classes they will take will be in the theme of defensive magic. Obviously, Harry had to refuse; he had no time to be a student safely hidden in a school anymore.

Then the Bureaucrats of the Ministry started showing up, one by one, each with a different attempt to talk Harry into pretending that he was helping with the fight against Voldemort. All of them knew, as it was true, that the minute Harry turned seventeen, it would be very hard to find him, or talk to him.

Lately, even reporters of the Daily Prophet and other daily newspapers (new daily newspapers were popping up all over the country) came barging in, asking Harry questions like, "why are you not returning to Hogwarts?", "why are you not helping the ministry?", "where will you go now?" "Are you really the Chosen One?" etcetera.

And all that is besides having Ron and Hermione visit almost daily.

When Harry finished packing, he went downstairs to the living-room where the Dursleys were siting and watching a TV show.

"Good-bye," he told the room at large, "I won't be seeing you. I wanted just to thank you before I go. It was very kind of you to let me live in your home –"

"Shut up and get out of here." said Dudley, "you're disturbing the show."

Harry waited two minutes, but when he got no reaction from his uncle and aunt, he picked up his trunk and left the house. The Dursley's lack of interest was just what Harry had expected. Harry knew that he was never welcome in Number four Privet Drive, and it didn't bother him that they hadn't acknowledged his existence, or lack thereof.

"Happy Birthday," said Harry to himself, smiling happily.

He was finally leaving the Dursleys for good. This must be the happiest day of his life! But, suddenly, a thought occurred to him, that made him stop smiling abruptly.

_What if the Dursleys were now in terrible danger? Would Voldemort want to take revenge on the family that raised his enemy?_

Harry looked around carefully, as if he was expecting to see Death Eaters behind bushes, waiting to attack Privet Drive the moment Harry would turn seventeen; at twelve o'clock midnight.

Harry glanced at his watch. It was only seven o'clock. Maybe he should stay a bit, just incase...

Harry heard footsteps coming from behind him and he quickly turned around while reaching for his wand.

It was aunt Petunia. "Still here?" she asked, "why are you so jumpy?"

"I am worrying about you," said Harry, "I'm wondering what to do about it."

"You think our family is in danger, now, that the magical protection Dumbledore was talking about is expiring? Voldemort will be after us now, won't he?"

Harry stared at his aunt. How did she know so much? "Yes, that's just what I was thinking," he said.

"Were you planning to stay here and protect us, like that time when the demented things came?" asked Petunia.

Harry nodded slowly still staring at aunt Petunia.

"I would have thanked you for saving Dudley from those things, but it was your fault they came to him in the first place." Petunia said coldly, "Now my family is in great danger because of you and you were just going to leave us defenseless? We can't do magic, we can't fight them."

"You're right," said Harry, "I guess I'd better stay."

"Oh, no! You don't have to stay here, Uncle Vernon and Dudley are too happy to see the back of you. Did the hat put you in Griffindor?"

"Yes," said Harry completely taken aback, but before he could say anything else, there was a loud crack and Ron and Hermione appeared.

"Hey Harry, you're all packed an ready to go?" said Ron cheerfully, "What happened, you were supposed to meet us at the park seven o'clock!"

"Shush, Ron," said Hermione, "can't you see there's a Muggle standing here?"

"Hello Ron and Hermione, wait just a few minutes, My aunt was just going to tell me something."

Your mother left me a necklace, a long time ago," aunt petunia said, ignoring the newcomers, and taking a small chain out of her pocket. It was gold and it had a large ruby dangling from it. "Your mother said it was a magic stone made by Gordic Griffindor himself made with the Griffindor colors"

Before Harry could stop himself, he asked, "How in the world do you know so much about Griffindor, ...and everything..?!"

"I _did _have a witch for a sister, didn't I?" said Petunia vehemently, sounding like she would much rather not have to discuss it.

"She said that this necklace glows if my family is in danger. Will you come, if this ruby glows?"

"Of course! But if I hold on to this necklace, how would it know to glow when _you_ are in danger?"

"_You_ should not be the one asking _me_ such questions, I'm the Muggle. But Lily explained that this is _my_ necklace, and as long as it's mine, it doesn't matter who is holding it, the necklace will glow whenever _I_ am in danger." Petunia said. "If we are in danger, will you be here to protect us, even though we hate each other?"

"I doubt that it will ever glow," said Ron, "If Voldemort knows how much Harry suffered at your house he would not only let you live, but would probably buy you a gift."

Harry laughed, but all the same, he put the chain around his neck and promised to be there if the Dursleys were in danger.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry, Ron and Hermione walked quickly to the park, casting worried glances all around them. They knew that they were safe until midnight, but, still, they had no wish of being seen by any Death Eaters.

When they reached the park, they quickly apperated to the front yard of the Burrow, where they were loudly welcomed by a flock of swans.

"Get off, you little winged monsters!" said Ron trying to shake off a few swans from his hair, "what are you doing up at this time, anyway? Didn't they tell you that birds usually sleep at night?"

Harry managed to shoo away enough swans to notice the decorations on the house; white flowers, red, heart shaped bulbs filled with bright fairies, a beautiful tent with vines growing all around it - but he wasn't able to see all of it before Ron and Hermione shoved him into the house.

"What was _that_ all about?" said Harry, as Ron was pushing the door closed ( the swans were trying to get into the house)

"Fred and George," said Hermione, trying to suppress a smile, "they enchanted a few of the chickens to look like swans, for the wedding."

"Yeah, the chickens don't seem to like it very much," Ron said angrily, " I don't see how we can have a wedding here with those _things_ flying around."

"We'll take care of it," said a voice from up there, somewhere, "don't you work yourselves into a tantrum, Hi Harry, did you see the decorations?"

Fred and George were hovering over the newcomers making tumble sauces in the air.

"How do you do that?" asked Harry, looking at them with interest.

"This," said Fred, "is our new 'Hover the Lover' candy we are perfecting for the bride and groom."

"If it works well on Bill and Fluer, we will sell it in our shop."

"Oh, I see, Bill and Fleur are your guinea pigs," said Harry smiling, "do they know you want to test it on them, or will you slip it for them in their drink?"

"How dare you say that we are using newlyweds as guinea pigs," said George indigently, "don't you see us? _Were_ hovering here, aren't we?"

"Except that, we're not lovers, you see," said George, "We can't tell if this works for a couple in love, _they_ have to test it for us."

"If they say they like it, we will sell it in our shop for only ten galleons for two candies." Fred announced.

"Take one candy after the wedding ceremony."

"Pop it in your mouth"

"And into the mouth of your new spouse."

"Hover together around you bedroom."

"Under the covers."

"Over the covers."

"In bed."

"On the ceiling."

"Either way, you're in the moon"

"Hover the lover."

"Only ten galleons a couple."

"That's five galleons a candy."

"FRED AND GEORGE, GET DOWN FROM THAT CEILING AND FIX THOSE SWANS OF YOURS! CHANGE THEM BACK INTO CHICKENS IF THEY CAN'T BEHAVE AS SWANS! LOOK, THEY JUST RUINED THE WEDDING TENT!!"

Mrs. Weasley arrived holding an armload of flowers and decorations, "hello, Harry," she said happily when she saw him, "did you bring your dress robes for the wedding tomorrow?"

"Er-" said Harry, he completely forgot about the dress code at a weddingHe had dress robes from his fourth year, but he doubted they still fit._ Damn! _He thought_, I don't have a woman in my life to remember these things for me._

"Good, I bought some extra dress robes for you when I went shopping for Ron." Mrs. Weasley said.

"Thanks," said Harry, relieved.

"Cone unpack in my room, Harry," said Ron, "we have Fred and George as room mates tonight, although, personally, I'd much rather have Hermione and Ginny in our room instead, but mom would'n let."

"Oooooooooooh," Fred and George said together.

"We wouldn't be _doing_ anything," said Ron going red, I'd just rather not wake up to find my nose in the wrong place, or my hair turned blue, or something."

"Great idea, Ron," said George.

"Yeah, thanks for that one," laughed Fred. "We would never have thought of it ourselves."

"Idiots!" muttered Ron, as he was leading Harry up the stairs to his room.

"Ron, I am not going to unpack, I'm leaving right after the wedding tomorrow, remember?" said Harry.

"Oh." Ron said stopping short.

"What?" asked Harry.

"I didn't think it would be so soon," said Ron, I guess I'd better start packing myself, then. I'd better go and tell Hermione to do the same."

"No, don't pack, Ron, I've thought about it, and decided that I would need the

two of you at Hogwarts. After all, we will be looking for Horcruxes made from items belonging to the founders of Hogwarts, and what would be a better place to find out about them other than the school?"

"But we had an agreement!" Ron was almost shouting, "you said we will go together to find and destroy the Horcruxes!"

"Shhh, don't shout about what we need to do, okay? You will come with me, don't worry," whispered Harry, " but I still have no clue where to go. I am relying on Hermoine to find out. It won't look suspicious if Hermione spends her whole day in the library. And you will need to do some snooping around, not a hard feat as you're both heads of houses, I will need a base at Hogwarts.

Just remember, don't let anyone know that we are in touch. I don't want anyone interrogating you about where I am."

"But how will we stay in touch?" asked Ron.

"we will keep in touch with this two way mirror - luckily, it was left in my trunk the day I broke it, I now fixed it, and told Kreacher to get the other half from Grimmauld Place.

We will have an appointment every night at midnight sharp you and Hermione will go somwhere private, and discuss what we accomplished that day, and what we are planning for the next. When we know where to find any of the Horcruxes, you will have the Hogwarts map, you will sneak out, and we will meet at Hogsmeade or some other place we will decide on." Harry gave Ron the map of Hogwarts, and the two way mirror that Sirius had given him.

Someone was entering the room, and Ron quickly hid the map and the mirror under his bed.

Hermione entered along with Ginny and they were talking loudly about Fluer's wedding gown.

"I just returned from a day in hell with Phlegm," said Ginny, "everything I did was not right. 'Turn eet this way, so the sequins can be seen, this goes much better wiz ze tulle.'" Ginny Mimicked.

Hermione laughed, "you shouldn't be calling her Phlegm, though. She is really nice and she _does_ love your brother. It's not her fault that Ron blushes and stammers every time he sees her."

When Ginny entered the room and saw Harry, she looked like someone who is trying very hard not to change her disposition. She kept smiling, although her smile had a very different quality than the one she was wearing a moment ago, when she was discussing Fleur.

"Hi, Harry," she said, sounding gentle, almost yearning, "when did you get here?"

"Hello, Ginny," Harry said his voice mirroring hers. He tried to keep breathing steadily, but his heart was beating so fast that the breathing just had to catch up.

Hermione was beginning to edge Ron out of the room

"Harry, that day, Dumbledore's funeral – you know – when we discussed..."

"Ginny, we can't be together, I am leaving tomorrow, I will not return to Hogwarts. What's the point in dating, if we can't see each other? You'll be going back to Hogwarts, You'll have classes, homework, and teachers to deal with, I'll be busy doing what not – "

"Why are you not returning to Hogwarts?" asked Ginny in a very different tone than the one he was used to hearing when asked that same question.

"There are things I must do. Besides for wanting to escape from the Ministry, Voldemort, even from the Order of the Phoenix. I guess I'm a fugitive."

"I can come with you."

"Ginny, there are things that I have to do, I can't tell you what they are..."

"You told Ron and Hermione."

"I told them, but I wouldn't want to tell you. I know – It might sound – you might not understand this, but I really don't want you to be tainted by all this. I want there to be one person that I care about who is not 'in' on that depressing, frightening mission. I want you to be the one who I can think about as living a normal teen life, in a normal school, with normal teen problems, like homework, and annoying teachers, someone who would remember things like getting dressed for a wedding... I need you to have a normal life. I wish there was a way to express the way I feel about it, but please believe me. I need to know that _you,_ specifically you, especially you, are living as normal a life as these times allow.

Ginny, I need to know, while I'm out there doing things that I prefer not to do, that there is a beautiful redhead girl sitting in class, lounging in the common room, walking by the lake, playing Quiddich – doing all those things I'd give anything to be allowed to do, In the only place I'd ever known as home. And that this beautiful girl living this beautiful life was mine for a few weeks –"

Harry was stopped in mid sentence by Ginny, who walked over and kissed him fiercely. "You don't have to continue explaining, I won't understand, but I can tell that it means everything to you that I stay at Hogwarts." she was wiping tears off his face that he hadn't noticed were there. "If this is how you feel about it, if it's so important to you, I will stay at Hogwarts. I will not ask what you are going to do, but I will ask that you please remember that this redhead girl that you left at Hogwarts is thinking of you all the time, and that for the sake of that girl, keep yourself away from harm, this girl who was yours for a month, wants you back whole."

Harry tightened his arms around Ginny, as she went silently and very thoroughly to pieces.

Ok, badly written chapter, I know, whatever. Maybe the next will be better


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning, Harry woke up to loud arguing. Apparently, Hermes, Percy's owl had just arrived with a gift for Bill and Fleur and a note explaining that he will be too busy at the office to attend his brother's wedding. Fred didn't want to show this to his mother, claiming that it will upset her. Ron, however, argued that she will be a lot more upset if she didn't know why Percy didn't show up.

George settled the argument by telling Fred that Angelina had just arrived (he saw her from the window), and that he, George, had better go to town and get his girl. Ron was beside himself, "You've invited a _Muggle_ to the wedding?!"

"Yes, in fact, I am planning to propose to her today," George said casually

"Oh no you're not, George because I was planing to propose to Angelina today. You can't ruin the uniqueness by proposing to your girlfriend too. Besides you don't even know her for as long as I know Angelina!"

"Fred, are you there?" Mrs. Weasley was calling from downstairs, "Your friend Angelina is here, can she come up?"

"I'm coming," yelled Fred, and ran downstairs to greet his affianced.

"I guess we'll have two engagements today. Unless there is something I don't know about _you_ two." George said as he proceeded downstairs to get his Muggle girlfriend.

"Were still in school, don't worry." said Ron turning red.

"Lets' get downstairs," Harry told Ron, "I'm sure your mother can use an extra helping hand or two."

Downstairs, Mrs. Weasley was done cooking up a storm in the kitchen, and Ginny was levitating fresh flowers into vases that were magically glued to the walls. Both definitively declared that they truly don't need help. Most of the gusts have already arrived, and were sitting by the breakfast table which was set with delicious looking food.

When he got downstairs, Harry caught sight of Lupin, who motioned him to come sit by him. Harry felt some compunctions about not letting Lupin in on the secret that he trusted Ron and Hermione with. Lupin, after all, cared very much about Harry, as he was the only one left from his father's friends. On the other hand, Harry thought as he found a seat next to Lupin, Dumbledore said he could only share it with Ron and Hermione.

"How are you, Harry," said Lupin, "I'm worrying about you."

"Please don't, I'm fine."

"You are still not planning on returning to Hogwarts, or allowing the order to protect you, or telling anyone what ou are up to?"

"No."

"Why, Harry?"

"We discussed it already."

"No we didn't. You simply listened politely to every one of us, and then told us the same thing. You are not cooperating. I want to know why?" Lupin said earnestly.

"Please don't talk about it, please," said Harry, "we chewed it long enough already."

"Okay. I see." Lupin said haltingly, "you won't tell. Where are you going to hide? You won't tell, I know." Lupin added quickly before Harry opened his mouth to answer. "Do you realize you are in grave danger?"

Harry looked away. He didn't want to discuss it again, and didn't understand why Lupin was bringing this old argument back again.

"Yes, I know you realize that already. I will not try to talk you into telling me anything, or doing anything you don't want. Just tell me one thing: promise me by your father's love for you that have somewhere to go. Please promise me that you will be safe. Do you, Harry? Do you have a safe place to go, that none of us know about? Don't tell me anything about it just tell me that it exists." Lupin begged.

Harry looked down and didn't say anything. The truth was that he didn't have any safe place. He knew Voldemort was after him, but he figured he will fight every time voldemort catches up with him, and hope for the best.

"Harry, you know that Number four Grimmuald Place is still safe, don't you?"

Harry looked at Lupin as if he got a memory charm, or something. "How can it be safe, Snape knows all about it. And Dumbledore's dead. Wasn't he the secret keeper?"'

"Snape is easy, I will teach you a charm that will protect the house, which now belongs to you, from anyone in the Order. This protection is not as safe as the fidelious charm, meaning, it can be broken by powerful dark wizards, like Voldemort, but it's safe enough to protect you from the order members. As for the secret keeper, it will be safe forever, because if the secret keeper dies, the secret can never be divulged."

Harry looked at Lupin for a long moment before saying "thanks, Professor Lupin."

"You can call me Remous, now, and meet me at the end of the ceremony in the yard. I'll teach you the spell."

"What are you two whispering about?" said Ron poking his head between Lupin and Harry, "let's go out, the wedding ceremony is about to start."

Harry quickly got up and hurried to the wedding tent. He had never seen a wizard's wedding ceremony before. Heck, he'd never seen a Muggle wedding before either.

The tent was dome shaped and white, with white and red flowers all around. The guests were sitting on white chairs set in a circle around the entire tent. The bride and groom were to sit on two humongous chairs in the center along with a musical band of interesting looking drums and other instruments, who were playing a cheerful tune.

When Harry entered the tent his attention was caught by George's Muggle girlfriend, who looked both horrified and amused. Harry hoped, for George's sake, that she didn't have a Dersleyish attitude towards magic, or the chances of George getting engaged tonight were going to be slim.

The ceremony had begun as Mr. And Mrs. Weasley escorted Bill to his place at the center, and Mr. And Mrs. Delacour were escorting Fleur to hers amidst drums and singing from the gathered crowd.

Charlie, the best man, faced the bride and groom, and asked, "do you, William Weasly, take Fluer Delacour for a wife, to love and to cherish, in sickness and in health?"

"I do," said Bill

"Do you, Fluer Delacour," said Charlie looking at Fluer, "take William Weasley for a husband, to love and to cherish, in sickness and in health?"

"I do," said Fluer.

"Does the best man usually do the marrying off?" whispered Harry.

"Yes," said Ron.

"No," said Hermione at the same time.

Harry looked at them, confused.

"Muggles usually don't, but wizards do." Hermione explained.

"You may kiss each other," said Charlie.

As Bill and Fluer kissed, fireworks and flowers filled the tent and the band was playing a happy tune to which everyone started singing,

"Yay hye! Yay hye!

To happiness we sigh,

our blessings we offer

to the groom and bride!"

Alll the guests pointed their wands at the bride and groom and showered them with a stream of blessings.

"May your home be filled with

happiness and love.

Yay hye! Yay hye!

Surround tourselves with

safety and protection"

the tent suddenly filled with light as all the guests emitted patronuses from their wands. The patronuses danced around the bride and groom.

"May your mood always be

lovely and sweet"

the wands pointing at the bride and groom let out a stream of what looked like bubbles. In the center of each bubble was a candy that fell near the bride and groom as each bubble burst.

"May your daughters be

be-autiful

Yay hye!

May your son not be a squib.

May you have a lot of money,

be as rich as a sahib!"

A shower of gifts flew from everyone's wands into the laps of Bill and Fleur who were now seated on their humongous chairs and smiling happily.

"Oops, sorry!" said fred. His wand let out the fake swans who promptly started grabbing at everyone's hair and quacking loudly. The celebration paused for a while as everyone was busy getting rid of the swans, but it continued for another hour before the music started playing dance tunes. When the dancing started, the tent magically emptied, leaving a huge dance floor with only some chairs on the sides.

Harry looked around at all the people gathered in the tent. He recognized most of the guests, Lupin and Tonks were there, Angelina Johnson, was dancing a silly jig with Fred. It looked like a cross between a tap dance and a belly hop. Charlie was deep in conversation with a man Harry had never seen before, Ron and Hermione were locked in a tango, and Mr and Mrs. Weasly were dancing like pros. Ginny was not in the tent. Harry scanned it three times before he started to panic. He went outside to look for her, he found her and Gabrielle, Fluer's little sister, arranging buckets of flowers around the tent.

"Were the flower girls," they explained to a very puzzled Harry.

"Are you allowed to dance, flower girl," asked Harry looking at Ginny.

"Sure," said Ginny taking Harry's hand and turning to Gabrielle, "we can finish the flowers later, come in."

At the end of the celebration, as the bride and groom were being escorted to their brooms carrying gifts, and two free 'Hover the Lover' candies, Lupin taught Harry th protective spell for Number Twelve Grimmuald Place.

Hee hee, I know, I know. I just had to finish the chapter already. I mean, who cares what the spell is like? As long as Harry can now use that place for his hideout, right?


	6. Chapter 6

After Lupin finished teaching Harry the charm to protect Grimmuald Place from intruders, Harry asked him how to get to Gordic Hollow.

Having secured number twelve Grimuald place Harry decided to stop there for the night, before going to Gordic Hollow with Ron and Hermione. If it were up to him, Harry would have preferred to go to Gordic Hollow right after the ceremony, but Molly Weasley refused to let Ron leave the house at night. She didn't want to let them go at all, and tried hard to talk Harry into staying at the Burrow for the rest of the summer, and then, into attending Hogwarts, like any normal boy who wants to keep himself out of harm's way. Luckily, Ron and Hermione managed to persuade Mrs. Weasley that they are capable enough of protecting themselves, as they have proven countless times before, and they were allowed to go with Harry to visit his parent's old home. Only on the condition that they wait for tomorrow, and return before nightfall.

Entering Number Twelve Grimmuald Place, Harry saw that everything managed to stay as he remembered it, minus only minor trinkets, that Mundungus must have stolen, and that would probably not have been missed much by Sirius anyway. His heart gave a squeeze at the memory of Siris, but he forced himself to think of something neutral. The last thing he wanted, was for Evil Mrs. Black to catch him bawling over her son. Harry bravely looked around at the house, and saw the umbrella stand that Tonks always tripped on, the tapestries that he, Ron and Hermione helped Sirius clean, the door to the dining room where Ginny threw dungbombs. He knew he will have to conquer the burning feeling in his throat. This is where he will now live, and he will need to get used to it right away.

Harry walked as casually as he could towards the room where he slept two years ago, climbed into the doxy-filled bed, and promptly fell asleep.

The next day, Harry took out his half of the two way mirror and called Ron's name. Ron's face appeared almost instantly.

"Good morning, Ron," said Harry, "are you and Hermione ready?"

"Almost," chimed in Hermione, "good morning, Harry, Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah," said Harry, not wanting to know why Hermione was in Ron's room this early in the morning, "can you come in here with floo powder?"

"Yes, in a minute," said Ron, "I'll just finish getting dressed."

A few minutes later, Harry Ron and Hermione were looking at Gordic Hollow. It was a quaint little town, which could have been either Muggle, or magic. Harry happened to know that it was a wizard-town, from what Lupin told him, but became Muggle when Gordic's children moved away to other countries. This town used to belong to Gordic Griffindor, one of the four founders of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry.

They found The House right away. It was not really a house anymore, but moldering ruins, and right beside it were two gravestones. Slowly, Ron and Hermione followed Harry towards the gravestones.


	7. Chapter 7

As they approached the graves, Harry noticed an old man staring at him with alarm. Harry was to emotionally involved in seeing where his parents lay, for the first time, to pay much attention to some old man, and he bent his head to the gravestone to read the inscription on it. He gently caressed the names of his parents, wishing he could remember something nice about them; anything would do; but aside from the bloodcurdling screams of his mother right before she was murdered, he remembered nothing. A tear slid down Harry's cheek and he quickly, and impatiantly brushed it away with the back of his hand. _What is the point of crying over something that happened so long ago_, he thought to himself angrily.

His eyes were transfixed to his parent's names, on the graves, for a long time, before he noticed the old man, who was now standing inches away from him, and was looking at him with such intensity, that Harry was suddenly very ill at ease.

Harry looked up at this strange man, "what," he demanded.

"You are not a ghost, James, are you?" asked the man incredibly discombobulated.

Harry was so daunted by this, he just looked at the man stupidly, completely lost for words. The man apparently was not familiar with the famous Harry Potter, as all wizards were, but he couldn't have been a Muggle; not if he knew James Potter!

"Nooo..." said the man slowly, "you must be the child. James didn't have green eyes, Lily did."

"What do you know about — about James and Lily," Harry asked, when he finally found his voice.

"My name is Jack Sparringo," said the man, extending a hand to Harry, "James and Lily, were the nice couple living in this house, here," the man pointed at the ruins, "we were neighbors for a couple of years, until..." his voice faded.

"Are you a Muggle?" Harry asked boldly.

"Muggle," said the man thoughtfully, "yes, I've been designated with a term of this sort before."

"How did you know my parents, then?" Harry asked.

"Why don't you, and your friends come into my house for a cup of tea and I will tell you all that I know," said Mr. Sparringo.

Harry wasn't so sure that going for tea in a Muggle house was a good plan; Not when they all knew that Voldemort and his Death Eaters are probably combing the country looking for Harry. However, Ron and Hermione silently urged Harry to follow the man; their curiosity overriding any caution.

Sitting on the porch of Mr Sparringo's house, Harry learned that His father, James Potter has rescued Jack from many tight corners, and the two became good friends. Jack did not know that his friend was a wizard, but one day, he found James and Lily crying in their kitchen, when he popped in to visit. Asking what was the matter, he was told that a very evil, and powerful person was determined to kill their yet to be born child.

"To me this seemed terrible, I had just found out that they were due to have a baby in four months, and couldn't understand why anyone would want to kill a little baby. Later, as they calmed down, they told me not to worry, and that it's probably just a scare, and that their nemesis is probably just playing horrible jokes on them."

"But, a year and four months later, I couldn't believe it! I heard shouting and fighting in the house, and when I came for a closer look, I thought I saw flashes of green light glowing from the house. After a while I noticed that this mysterious green light was causing the house to fall apart! It was almost like a green fire, but I've never seen green fires!"

Jack quickly ran to his house, and called the fire department and the police, but when he was outside again to see what was going on, everything was quiet, but the house was destroyed.

"I was gong to walk into the house and check what happened, but there was suddenly a loud noise and I saw a huge flying motorcycle approaching..."

Harry knew the rest of the story, Hagrid had told him about it when Harry said that he had dreams of flying motorcycles.

CHAPTER 6 AND 7 SHOULD HAVE BEEN ONE CHAPTER. OH WELL.


	8. Chapter 8

"Remind me to ask Hagrid where that motorcycle is stashed, next time we see him," remarked Harry, "I never asked, but always wondered."

As they were about to leave, a young girl of around fourteen years walked into the porch, chewing gum and brushing her long, brown hair. She stopped short at the sight of the three friends.

"Grand-pa-pa!" she exclaimed, "who are your strange-looking guests?"

""Mary-Sue!" her Grand-pa-pa answered "how was tennis?"

Mary-Sue apparently got over the initial shock, because she resumed her gum chewing and hair brushing.

"Meet an old friend's son and friends, Mary-Sue," said the old man, "This is my grand- daughter, kids, she's going to fly to Mexico in a few days."

"Really?" asked Hermione politely.

"I will do ninth grade there," came a voice from a silky mass of brown hair. Mary-Sue was now bent forward brushing backwards, from neck to forehead, and her hair was over her face.

Her grandfather smiled apologetically at Ron who was bending, trying to find Mary-Sue's face, "she keeps brushing her hair all day," her grandpa said, "her friends tell her that in Mexico the guys look at hair, and if she has good hair, she will have many dates."

Harry had to restrain himself from asking weather she is going to Mexico to date or to study, he didn't want to part from that nice old man with a bad feeling.

Hermione placed herself beside the girl, who was now standing, and bending her head sideways, brushing from ear-to-forehead.

"Can I see that brush?" Hermione asked genteelly, "I just want to see what kind it is," she added, when Mary-Sue looked at her suspiciously, "your hair looks so sleek, maybe if I buy one like yours..."

Mary-Sue looked doubtfully at Hermione's bushy hair, but gave her the brush.

Harry, dumbfounded, almost expected to see Hermione start brushing her own hair, but she merely looked at it a bit, and returned it to it's owner, who promptly continued the vigorous brushing.

"Thank you," said Hermione, "and thank-you Mr. Sparringo for the delicious tea."

Hermione led Ron and Harry to the door, "maybe we'll be come again some day," promised Harry lightly, as they left the house.

Walking to the corner Harry saw that it was quickly getting dark.

"Pity you have to go home already, I wanted to plan a few things with you."

"We can stay a bit more—" Ron started to say.

"Your mom will never let you come anywhere with me if you don't get back on time, at least at the times that you can. We still don't know the sort of dangers we will have to face and how early we would be able to return from them. Go home now, I'll go to Number Twelve, and we will try out the mirror – see how that works. We will be using a lot of that in the near future, so we might as well get ourselves used to it."

Barely an hour later, Ron and Hermione were in the Weasley's broom shed, talking to the mirror.

"Ok, here are my plans," started Harry, "first, we know about the locket so Hermione, you'll keep looking in the school library to find out who might RAB be. Did your mum go to Diagon Ally for your school stuff yet?"

"No," said Ron, I think we are going to go tomorrow."

"Good, go to Flourish and Blotts, go to all the shops where they sell books and try to find the initials. Meanwhile, Ron, I need you to go shopping in Fred and George's shop."

"What do we need their pranks for?" Ron asked.

"Not pranks, Ron, we need spy items. The darkness powder, extendable ears. Anything that might look useful."

"Who will we spy on?" asked Ron.

"Voldemort, of course."

Ron jumped, and shuddered at the name.

"Why not come with us, Harry?" asked Hermione.

"You know why. I need to stay hidden, you know that." Harry said.

"You can go disguised."

"You think I can go with my invisibility cloak in that crowd without bumping into anyone? It can be very dangerous."

"There are other ways to disguise yourself, you know." said Hermione mysteriously.

Ron looked at Hermione dumbly, and Harry said agitated, "What? Tell me how, and I'll do it, don't keep us in suspense."

"Do you really want to come to Diagon Ally? You would do _anything_ I say?"

"Yes! Anything! What's your idea?"

"I have a cauldron of _Polyjuice Potion_, are you ready to take some?"

And who will I become? Who can we possibly use that we won't have a double who would freak out when we meet?"

Hermione took out some silky brown hairs from her pocket and flapped it in front of the mirror.

"You're a genius!" Ron looked at Hermione respectfully, "wow! I was _wondering_ why you asked to see that brush, I thought it had something to do with our plans for tonight." Ron said, his ears turning red.

Harry looked at Hermione horror-struck, "you think I will parade around Diagon Ally looking like Mary-Sue?" he almost screamed, "uh-uh, not me! Never, no way, absolutely not!"

"Why not," laughed Ron, "we can say you're my cousin Mafalda, from up north. It will be fun to see how many guys _do_ go for that kind of hair."

"Did you consider the sort of problems I'll run into, being in a girl's body?" Harry asked horrendously.

Ron and Hermione were in stitches.

"If Crab and Goyle could do it, so can you," said Ron between pants of hilarity, "we'll meet you tomorrow at Diagon Ally, Harry-Sue – I mean – Mary-Sue"

Before Harry could protest, he heard banging on the broom-shed door, and Fred and George shouting in union, "MOMM! Ron and Hermione LOCKED THEMSELVES IN THE BROOMSHED AGAIN! We THINK THEY ARE TRYING TO ELOPE!!"


	9. Chapter 9

Harry smiled to himself as he put the mirror away, wishing that he could have stayed at the Burrow at least until Ron and Hermione go to school. Harry knew, however, that he can cause danger to the residents of anyplace that He will try to hide.

He walked around the empty, lonely house, _'at least, now, there can't be any reason for Sirius' mum to start shouting_' he thought, trying to find something positive about the misty walls and the dark, creepy pictures, and tapestries that, in comparison to where Ron and Hermione were spending the night, were most depressing.

Harry figured he'd better try falling asleep quickly: the less time he was awake in this imposing house, the better. He walked down the long, dreary corridor, telling himself that he is tired, and he just can't wait to go into bed, as he casually walked into the room where the family tree of Black was hanging. He looked at it without interest, and was about to leave the room, when he suddenly did a double-take. Near a round, charred hole in the tapestry, stood the name plainly: Regulus Alphard Black.

Harry stared at the name in shock. He remembered Sirius describing his idiot little brother, _"He was murdered by Voldmort. Or Voldemort's orders, more likely, I doubt Regulus was ever important enough to be killed by Voldemort in person." _

What if he got the locket before he was killed? Thought Harry excitedly, _what if the locket is right here in this house?_

suddenly awake, and full of energy, Harry started looking thrugh all the closets, turning everything inside over, looking for that supposed locket. Whe he reached the glass cabinets acroos the room, Harry realized that he, together with Sirius and the Weasleys had already cleaned out this place. 'Yes,' he thought fondly, 'this is where Ginny stopped that music box from enchanting all of us to sleep.' That was also where they found that creepy silver instrument that almost punctured Harry's eyes. _That's where they found a heavy locket that none of them were able to open! _But Harry remembered throwing all these items into the trash can. 'Yes,' he thought in terror, 'I distinctly remember throwing all those things away.' Harry ran to the garbage-can and tried to dig his hands into it, to see if he could get the rubbish out, but the garbage-can seemed to be closed.

'What happens to wizard's garbage?' wondered Harry, 'after it's thrown into the bin, and the bin burps, what happens then?'

Harry looked around the house, trying to think, when it suddenly occured to him that maybe Kreacher took it.

Harry ran downstairs to the basement, and stormed into Kreacher's dingy boiler cupboard, looking through all of Kreacher's old stuff.

"Kreacher!" called Harry, almost I panic, when he couldn't find anything.

With a loud _crack_ Kreacher arrived from Hpogwarts kitchens and asked Harry, "what does master want? Why is master in Kreacher's room?"

'Kreacher, I promise never to throw away anything from this noble and most ancient house. But please tell me if when Sirius was discarding all those pretty Black items, and you were saving them from him, where did you put them? Did you ever find a gold locket with a snake on it?"

"Master Regulus' locket? Yes, I found it, I have it," and Kreacher took the locket out of his person, and showed it to Harry. "You can't make me give it to you, because it wasn't yours and it wasn't Sirius's," said the House Elf amidst mutters and ill-wishes towards Harry.

Harry wouldn't have dreamed that he would ever be nice to the horrible Kreacher, but he has spent the entire night talking sweet to him, and cooing that rubbish Elf into giving that locket to Harry.


	10. Chapter 10

As Kreacher left, close to dawn, Harry was so excited that he is able to destroy a horcrux so soon, that all sleep was forgotten.

He held the locket and looked at it. 'This has a piece of Voldemort in it,' he thought.

He tried to open it, but of course, it wouldn't budge. He looked at the goldenm snake engraved on it, and thought that maybe if he talked to it in parseltounge, it would open. He looked intently at the snake in the locket and started hissing, "open up!"

Nothing happened.

Harry thought, 'maybe you need to wear it first,' and put it around his neck.

Looking at the snake while wearing the chain, it was almost real, the snake looked almost like it was moving.

"Open up!" Harry repeated.

This time the locket started to vibrate and hum loudly. Harry felt a sudden shock of pain on his chest, right where the locket was supposed to rest and, looking down he saw his skin turning a raw red. Quickly, the skin was begginning to become brown and then black, like Dumbledore's hand. Harry remembered Dumbledore's remark about how it almost killed him, and probably would have if snape hadn't saved him at the last minute.

'Curse Snape, the murderer!' thought Harry angrily, as the pain was getting worse and the black spot on his skin was spreading dangerously.

Harry knew he must do something, or call someone. He almost called Kreacher, but then he knew that Kreacher would not help, especially seeing that Harry tried to destroy the same locket Kreacher was reluctant to give him.

He tried to reach for the mirror and call Ron and Hermione, but Harry suddenly felt too weak to move. He started to become feverish and get chills, and he knew he was dying as he fell off the chair. But just as he collapsed on the floor, the other necklace, the ruby that aunt Petunia gave him, knocked lightly on the Slytherin locket and there was a sudden explotion as the locket shattered. Harry was on the floor, panting, injured, but enthralled now, knowing that he was safe. The locket can no longer harm him, because the Horcrux was destroyed.

Harry was not sure weather he had lost consciousness, or merely fell asleep on the floor, when he woke up a few hours later. He crawled to the mirror with difficulty, and called for Ron.

At first, Ron was annoyed to be woken up so early, but when he saw Harry's face he jumped out of bed, panick-stricken, and asked, "Are you okay?"

Harry told Ron haltingly about the night's events, and within minutes, Ron and Hermione were at his side, trying to find ways to heal the dead skin on his chest.

"Lucky you kept that ruby your aunt gave you," said Ron, when they gave up trying to get that skin to heal, and realized that Harry will just have to live with it, the way Dumbledore did.

"Yes, it is,"agreed Harry, "but now, that I'm as patched up as I'll ever be, it's getting late. Your mum will worry, and we have a date at Diagon Ally."

A few hours later, Ron and Hermione found themselves walking down Diagon Ally with one Mary-Sue at their heels. They stopped at The Leaky Cauldron for some Butterbear, and to polish their plans on how to take money out of Harry's account.

"You think the Goblins will just let us take from your account? Without being you?" Ron said looking at Harry.

"Shhh.." said Harry, looking around fearfully, "how can you be looking at me and talk as if I am not Mary-Sue?" Harry said brushing Mary-Sue's hair for emphasis.

"Look, Harry gave us the key. The Goblins don't tend to ask many questions, as long as you have the key, you're fine. Even Sirius was able to get money from his account for the firebolt using _crookshanks_!"

"Hey, Ron, Hermione!" Dean an Seamus appeared in the fireplace of the Leaky Couldron, covered in soot.

"Hullo, Dean and Seamus," said Ron, looking at them like they were some sort of flies he wanted to swat away.

Dean and Seamus were not aware of Ron and Hermione's anxiety to get away. In fact, they were planning to stay with Ron and Hermione for as long as they could care for.

"I heard that Harry was at your brother's wedding before he disappeared," stated Dean.

"Are you sure you don't know where he is?" asked Seamus.

"All the papers are saying that no one knows where he is, not even his friends from Hogwarts, but you – I mean to say, he is your closest friend, isn't he?"

We told the press all we know, and that's the truth," said Ron putting his arm around Hermione, hoping they would get the hint that the two want to be alone.

Hermione put her hand on Ron's head and started teasing at his hair playfully, but Dean and Seamus were still full of questions.

Harry, pretending to be Mary-Sue, did not sit with Ron and Hermione, but at the next table. He picked up a newspaper that was on the table and pretended to start reading, though, he didn't need to pretend after the first glance. The headline screamed: "Harry Potter refuses to help the ministry" followed by ranting about how Harry is "the chosen one" and has powers that surpass every other wizard, and how he refuses to help rid the world of You-Know-Who. "He is the only one with the power, but he claims he is too busy." the column insisted.

Harry was pleased, for the first time, that his name was now Mary-Sue, as he looked around at the customers of the Leaky Cauldron, expecting sneers and finger-pointing.

Harry picked up more newspapers and magazines. Each had different opinions about why Harry is not working on becoming an Arour. "The head of the Arour department, _himself,_ came to Harry's relatives at the beginning of the summer, and practically _begged_ him to join the ministry. This is not an offer any seventeen-year-old child usually gets, let alone by the _Head of the department_, and later, by the Minister of magic himself!"

Some magazines admitted that they had no proof that Harry was literally the "chosen one", but they still had complains, "Weather he is the 'chosen one' or not, he definitely has powers superior to the rest of us. How many of us, apart from Death Eaters, can claim that we were face-to-face with you-know-who and are still alive? How many times did Harry face him? Four, five times?"

Other papers claimed that he must be dead. "Of course you-know-who caught up with him and killed him. Who did he think he was, not taking the offer to be protected by Arours?" they forgot to mention that Arours pose no threat at all to Voldemort at all, and that once Voldemort wants to kill someone, no Arour can protect that person.

Some newspapers went as far as to claim that Harry's disappearance means that he decided to join the Death Eaters after all. "Why else would he disregard the offer that the ministry gave him; day and night protection – Arours around him all the time. Doesn't he want to be safe? This just proves..."

Most reporters were beside themselves with outrage, "Who does he think he is?" they kept asking.

Harry's self-assessment reading was disturbed by Ron, who said loudly, "So our first stop is Gringotts. Let's go."


	11. Chapter 11

Harry Potter, brilliantly disguised as Mary-Sue, followed Ron and Hermione from a distance to Gringotts Bank. He tried to blend with the crowd, as they went to his vault with the Goblin.

"Nice dress," a voice said from just above him, "it would look better on my bedroom floor, though."

Harry looked up and found a boy leaning on one of the pillars in the bank, hands in pockets, and looking as cool and self assured, as a man who just won the Witch Weekly Hottest Guy award.

"You talking to me?" Harry asked, astonished, after he looked around and found no one else in the vicinity.

"I am. What's your name, maybe if you tell me, I can use it. Then you would have no doubt that I am talking to you."

"My boyfriend is getting his money, and he will be right back soon." Harry spoke flatly, remembering his role as Mary-Sue, "I don't think you would want to start up with him. He is of age, and can do all kinds of dark magic."

Harry looked at that boy as he moved quickly away, feeling a bit sorry for him, and wondering if this was the way he, Harry, looked when he was trying to find a date for the first time with Cho. How embarrassing! To think what an act this poor kid put up, just to get a date with that silky haired girl..."

"Do you know how much a Polar Bear Weighs?"

Harry jumped as a mousy looking blond boy approached him from behind.

"Erm...No."

"Enough to break the ice. Hi, My name's Peter, and your hair's gorgeous."

Harry sighed.

By the time Ron and Hermione were back, pockets bulging, Harry was ready to explode. He walked over to them, a little less casually than originally planned, "Excuse me, can you show me where to find the joke shop?" Harry asked, or rather demanded angrily. (definitely not as planned)

"Sure, we were just on our way there ourselves," Hermione said loudly, and then in an undertone she asked, "what's wrong, Harry?"

"What the hibbi-gibbies took you so long?! I've heard ten different pick-up lines already!" muttered Harry.

When they arrived at Weasley's Wizard's Weazes, Harry went right to Fred or George (he wasn't sure which one it was) and explained that he, Mary-Sue, needed everything they could sell to a detective.

"You see," he said chewing his gum characteristically, "I think my boyfriend is cheating on me, and might have another girl, somewhere. I have a lot of money, so that's no issue. Just give me as many spy-where as you can manage."

Fred, or George, was happy to oblige, and Harry was loaded with everything the twins have ever invented: He had the extendible ears, the darkness powder, he had the 'zoomer', which atached itself to owls during flight, and 'photocopied' any letter it was carrying. He also had a 'tail' which, if was attached to someone, was able to locate him wherever he or she would go. He even got the very expensive, very rare 'shrinking potion' that was able to shrink anything; objects, and people, for a short while- to get them through tight holes.

Ron and Hermione also left the store piled up with a few things, including shield cloaks, and hats.

Ron and Hermione left Harry as they shopped for their own school supplies, and he "slipped" "accidentally" into Krouchurn Ally. To look for any clues about the unknown Horcrux. Though, aside from a bunch of pointless dark materials, he found nothing.

When he met Ron and Hermione again in Diagon Ally, they, too had no news from Flourish and Blotts.

Ron said, "My mum is nervous. She wants to go already."

"Good because I took my last dose of Pollyjuice Potion about a half an hour ago." Harry said, "I'll see you later."


	12. Chapter 12

Ron and Hermione spoke to Harry the night before they were going to Hogwarts.

"Harry, I got a letter from Hogwarts," Ron said uncomfortably, "it said that if you are not returning to Hogwarts I will have to be Quiddich captain for the Gryffindor team."

"Take it, Ron," Harry said, "the more important you are at Hogwarts, the more respect everyone will have for you, the less they will question you about you snooping activities."

The next day, Ron and Hermione left for the Hogwarts express determined to complete the first mission Harry had set them. As soon as they got to school, they were supposed to cover all grounds, literally. Hermione was to read all the books in the library having to do with the history of Hogwarts, and the life of its founders, Ron was supposed to sneak into every classroom, closet, bathroom, trophy room, and all the common rooms, to look for any clues.

Harry, meanwhile was looking through Sirius' house.

He couldn't believe how many _things_ were in that house, and all of them dark. All those instruments, and ornaments, that he totally ignored the last time he was in this house, now held his rapt interest. Harry wasn't sure what he was looking for; he knew he wouldn't find another Horcrux in this house, but he wanted to learn as much as he could about the dark arts, and in what way Voldemort – or any dark wizard, for that matter – might use them. He wanted to surround himself with dark arts, dark magic, dark _thoughts_, to see if he could somehow get into Voldemort's mind and think the way he would.

by the time November came, Harry had thoroughly searched Sirius' entire house: he looked through all the books, he emptied all the cabinets, He inspected all the dark materials and black magic found in every corner of the mansion. He had learned much, but nothing to do with Voldemort's history, or Horcruxes.

Meanwhile, Ron and Hermione, between homework and Quiddich practices, managed to look through the whole restricted section's books having to do with Hogwarts' history. Ron snooped around the school; he read all the trophies in the trophy room, he searched the room for requirement when it's in the 'hide your stuff here' mode, he looked through every classroom and corridor. He even sneaked into Snape's old office and found strange ingredients, but no clue to a Horcrux.

One day, Hermione found a reference in one of the books about magic done in one Riddle House, at Little Hangleton. Harry, at once, pounced on that piece of information, remembering vaguely something from Dumbledore's Pensieve, he decided to go and check out this place.

That night, the three friends appeared at the Riddle House, hidden in the shrubbery. Harry, remembering the graveyard in the vicinity, was positively sure that this place should hold, if not a Horcrux, then at least some clues. But they didn't dare go inside, because they were just as sure that Voldemort was still using the place. Although Harry didn't expect Voldemort to be using this place as his _headquarters._

They snuck around the yard, when Harry noticed a movement inside the house. Quietly, he warned his friends, and they all whipped out their extendable ears to listen, while Harry carefully walked towards the window for a better view.

"Why is it so hard to find him, he's a boy, how hard is it to find the whereabouts of a stupid little boy?" they heard Voldemort thunder.

"Master," stuttered Bellatrix, "we relied on the fact that he might seek the protection of Arours. If he is surrounded by Arours, it would have been so much easier. But him alone is like a needle in a haystack."

"You aren't trying hard enough!" bellowed Voldemort. Call Severous in here at once."

The four Death Eaters left hastily, and a few minutes later Severous Snape entered.

"My Lord has called for me," Snape bowed.

"It seemes you are the only one capable of completing a real job. You have known the Potter boy for many years. Is there any thing about him that I need to know in order to find him? The sooner we eliminate this nuisance of a boy, the sooner I can continue to rule the world. As long as this worthless slug is around, people are much harder to manipulate. Did you see what is written about him?" Voldemort was beside himself with fury.

"They write that he is as powerful as _I _am! And that he is too cowardly, or to – busy –" Voldemort snorted, "too _busy_ to fight me! I must find his whereabouts and I will kill him, I will have to show his dead body to all those who dare to believe that he has ever been any threat to the great Lord Voldemort."

Voldemort turned to Snape, "what is the thing that will bring him out of his hiding, Severus?"

"Well..." Snape replied slowly, "He sure is as obnoxious, self absorbed, arrogant child if I'd ever seen one. I doubt that there is anything at all, aside from himself, that he greatly cares about. So much like his father." Snape said, shaking his head.

Then Snape stopped, and scratching his chin, he said, "Unless... He seems to really love Hogwarts. I don't thing he will want anything to happen to that school."

"Okay, I can identify with that," Voldemort said, "our next step, then, will be Hogwarts. Severous, I command that you gather all the Death Eaters, and all of my army of dark creatures. We are going to attack Hogwarts."

"But, master, please allow me to ask you," Snape said bowing very low, "are you sure it is wise to attack the school, while there are so many powerful wizards: the professors, the members of the order, inside? And what about all those charms that Dumbledore has left in the school..."

"Do not talk to me about what Dumbledore left behind, you don't think my army is capable of defeating a few wizards? Are you forgetting that I will join you? No one will stand against _me_. Unlike the other missions I send you to do for me, this time I will personally accompany you."

"We are going to attack the school. And when Potter is dead, we will use the school as a recruit of more Death Eaters." Voldemort said aggressively. "None of you seem to be as good as you used to be. That will need to change, when I am the new headmaster of that school."

Snape looked like he was going to try to convince him again, but Voldemort grabbed Snape's arm and touched the Dark Mark upon it.

All the Death Eaters arrived with many 'pop's around Voldemort, who turned to all of them and after he explained his plans, he said, "You had better make me proud at the battle in Hogwarts, or you will all see what Lord Voldemort can do to those who aren't worthy to be at my service!"

Harry quickly pulled the extendable ears back, and motioned for Ron and Hermione to do the same.

"I'm returning to Hogwarts with you. Let's go," he said to the horrified-looking Ron and Hermione.

When they didn't' move, he gently pressed them on the small of their backs. "Come on, let's go, we have to prepare the grounds for war."


	13. Chapter 13

When Harry, Ron, and Hermione entered Hogwarts, they made a beeline right into Hagrid's cabin.

"Who's there?" they heard Hagrid call from inside.

"It's us, open up!" yelled Hermione.

Hagid opened the door and the three kids leaped into the cabin and quickly closed the door.

"Harry!" Hagrid gave Harry a bone-breaking hug, "where were you, everyone is so worried! Are you coming to stay at Howarts?"

"No, you might call this a visit, I guess. Do you think the school is very well protected, if the Death Eaters and Voldemort happen to attack tomorrow, would everyone be on alert?"

"What are you talking about," Hagrid looked frightened, "what do you mean?"

"We were just at Voldemort's old house and we heard him prepare his Death Eaters for an attack on the school." Harry said quickly, hoping Hagrid would get over his shock a little quicker than Ron and Hermione did. (It took Harry three hours to defrost Ron and Hermione from their horror of hearing Voldemort)

"A–attack . . . the school?" Hagrid swayed a little and turned pale, but otherwise, he seemed okay.

"Whatever happened to those blast ended skrewts?" asked Ron, casually.

"There's only one left," Hagrid said shakily, "the strongest one - he managed to kill all the rest of the skrewts. Now he lives with my brother Grawp in the cave."

"Is't Grawp afraid of it?"

"afraid?" Hagrid repeated, surprised, as if to ask what on earth was fearsome about a skrewt, "no, it's his pet, he calls it skrewty."

"Really," shuddered Hermione.

"Hagrid, did you ever think of bringing Grawp back to the castle," asked Harry cautiously, "you know, incase there's an attack on Hogwarts..."

"The school grounds are very well protected. I don't think Grawp would make the school safer, or rather Professor McGonagall doesn't think so."

"We think so, though. Bring him into the forest, and let him know about the coming battle. Make sure he (and his pet) is prepared to fight an army of giants."

Hagrid nodded, and put a hand on Fang to stop it from trembling.

"What about the forest, are the centuars any friendlier now?"

"No, and Aragog's family are at a very difficult stage, now."

"Well, if you can, try to talk Firenze and have him convince the other Centuars to help. as for Aragog's family... forget it," Harry said, "we are going to the kitchens to talk to the elves."

"Harry Potter, sir!" Dobby stormed onto him with a low bow, when they entered the kitchens, "How can Dobby help you sir? Dobby will do anything for Harry Potter!"

"We're hungry," said Ron, and Hermione gave him a stern look.

Before Hermione could stammer, "no, it's okay, please don't," rows of Elves marched towards Ron and Harry carrying platters filled with all kinds of food.

Harry hadn't eaten real food for months, and was more than happy to try some of the scrumptious danishes.

"Do the Elves usually help when the family they serve is in danger?" Ron asked, his mouth full.

"Not usually, but I would do anything to help you, Harry Potter, sir," said Dobby.

"And so would Kreacher, probably do for Bellatrix. Dobby, I need you to keep an eye on Kreacher for me, ok?" Harry said.

"Okay, Dobby is happy to be at your service," Dobby hugged Harry, and then Ron.

After a rushed goodbye, Ron, and Harry left the kitchens with pockets stuffed with cakes and deserts, (Hermione refused to accept any) they headed upstairs to the school.

"I am going to the room for requirement," Harry told Ron and Hermione, "you go and gather as many DA members as there are in school. _And, remember, don't let anyone know I'm here_!"

Twnty five minutes later, Ginny, the Creevy brothers, Dean and Seamus, Neville, the Patil twins, and Lavender Brown rushed through the door of the Room for Requirement, smuthering Harry with Hugs. even Zacharias Smith was more than pleased to see Harry again.

"Where _were_ you?" asked Justin, beaming.

"Never mind that," said Harry when everyone in the DA was in the room, "we must practice the Patronuses. Voldemort will surely bring Dementors along when he comes."

"_What_?"

"You-Know-Who?"

"What did you say?" came gasps from every corner in the room.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," announced Ron with some ado, "We are about to have war at Hogwarts."

Silence followed this announcement, and everyone looked stunned.

"Harry sneaked into Slughorn's private stores, and took a cauldron-full of Felix potion. Each of you will be getting one tube. You will carry it around with you wherever you go, and at the first sign of danger, swallow the whole potion. You will need as much luck as you can get."

"Y-you-Know-Who will be attacking Hogwarts?" asked Susan Bones, "We are all going to die!"

"None of us can match his power!" Panicked Ernie, turning to Harry, "you taught us how to fight Dementors, and other creatures. Even Death Eaters, but He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named _himself_?! We can't do that."

"Look, I don't want to sound. . ._ brave,_ or anything," said Harry, "but I've already fought him a couple of times, and didn't die, so I might get lucky again. I will hold him off, but you will have to fight the rest."

After the preparation for battle in the Room for Requirement was over, and everyone left, Ron muttered to Harry, "Do you think you can try to fulfil the prophecy when Vol-Voldemort comes?" Ron trembled a bit as he said the name, but he looked resolute.

"You know I can't. Not untill we finish off all the Horcruxes," Harry said shaking his head sadly, "but he might not be able to kill me, either... I'm planning to fighth him on my broomstick."

Hermione stopped short, "_What_?!"

"Well, aside from sorely missing the Quiddich, I think I am most assured when I'm flying. Everything else I ever did, I got help with, except quiddich, . . . and getting that golden egg from the dragon, remember?"


	14. Chapter 14

Harry hoped there would be time to warn the Members of the Order who resided at Hogwarts too, he flew up the stairs as quickly as his legs could carry him, trying to ignore the stares and pointings that followed him. He stormed into the staff room, saying, "I need to speak to professor McGonagall."

The stunned professors just stared at him.

"Where did you pop up from," asked Slughorn, but seeing the desperate look on Harry's face, he led him to the gargoyles.

"Upitsday," said Slughorn to the gargoyles, and they were on their way to the circular office.

McGonagall was clutching her chest and breathing in audible gasps when harry told her about Voldemort's plan.

"How did you manage to spy like that on you-know-who? How were you not afraid. . . ?" she gasped, "It's you he's probably after, you'd better hide while we fight him," McGonagall trembled at the thought, and Harry really appreciated her bravery on his account.

But before Harry had any time to answer, there was a great commotion on the grounds, and when they looked out the window, they saw, to their horror, an army of giants breaking the front gates of the school.

"Run and hide, Harry," McGonagall said in a shaky voice, "I will contact the Order."

Harry ran. But not to a hiding-place. He ran downstairs to meet Voldemort, hoping that the DA were now taking their lucky potion.

The army of giants rushed through the gates, breaking them, and behind them, came an army of Death Eaters. Voldemort took up the rear brandishing his wand. Harry, having summoned his fireblot was zooming toward Lord Voldemort knocking down the stunned Death Eaters along the way. The Death Eaters were stunned, because no one expected anyone to come running toward them, they rather expected people to be running away.

Voldemort, seeing Harry flying to him was beside himself with glee, thinking that his plan had worked so well. He pointed his wand at Harry's forehead, and triumphantly yelled "_Avada Kedavra_"

Harry dodged the curse just in time and swooped closer to Voldemort. Voldemort, seeing the fire of battle in Harry's eyes, laughed and conjured a fireblot of his own.

"You want to play, don't you, Harry?" he ridiculed, "you are letting me toy with you again before I have the pleasure to kill you. That's good, I wouldn't either want to miss the fun."

As Voldemort talked, he kept aiming nonverbal and colorful jets of curses at Harry.

Meanwhile, Inferi were attacking professors flitwick and Sprout who were fighting back bravely. "Incendio," Luna, and Ginny ran to them, shouting the incantation to make flames. The inferi escaped.

Suddenly, about thirty or forty Dementors swooped onto the group of DA members, who were fighting back miserably, their wands producing feeble silver threads. Ron and Hermione, who were a little way away, leaped to them and produced two stronger patronuses that, together with everyone else's silver threads, managed to drive the Dementors away, at least for the time being.

At the other end of the lake, Grawp, along with his Blast Ended Skrewt, was doing quite well by himself; even though the other giants were stronger than him, and were more in number. They were only using mindless, brute force, while Grawp, taught by Hagrid how to fight, was using his brain, too. His tactics, together with his Skrewt, were enough to keep the giants at bay.

At one point, members of the Order were having a hard time fighting Inferi, and Death Eaters at the same time. It looked desperate, and the Order were losing. That's when Ron, as instructed, quickly ran to the Ford Anglia and drove it deep into the forest to bring out the spiders. It was the spiders who caused so much confusion that no one knew who was fighting who anymore.

Most of the school managed to retire behind the walls of the castle, and watch the goings on, without having to join the fight. Only the DA, members of the Order, and some Gryffindors remained fighting. But with all the confusion, it was better that way.

The fight on the grounds was dwindling; more and more Death Eaters and inhabitants of the school found themselves stunned, full-body-bound, or grotesquely injured by the forest's creatures. Up in the air, meanwhile, neither Harry, nor Voldemort showed any signs of fatigue. They were still locked in combat with full gusto, cursing each other, conjuring shields, snakes, fire. Harry was flying loops as he dodged curse after curse.

As more and more people looked up, the fighting down on the ground stopped altogether. Everyone was too busy looking at the scene above, no one, not even the Death Eaters, has ever seen Voldemort in such fury. Everyone was stoned from terror by the sight. Everyone, that is, except Harry, who was at his best; he was flying like he never flew before. Every green jet of light thrown at him was nothing but another bludger he needed to avoid


	15. Chapter 15

OK, everyone, The rest of this story has a different title. To read the countinuation of this story, go to my profile, click on a story titled "The Power of Love" and that is how this story ends.

I'm sorry I skipped the chapter about how Harry kicks Lord Voldemort's butt, and how Saemus Finnigan's dad gets killed in the Hogwarts battle, and how his mom blames Harry for her husband's death.

I'm sorry I skipped the chapter in which Rita Skeeter interviews the Hogwarts students who miraculously were not killed by all the Death Eaters that fought at the school; the kids who were advanced enough in Defense Against the Dark Arts to tackle Death Eaters. How Dennis Creevy, the youngest to fight the Death Eaters (only a fourth-year) proudly told the press that it was Harry Potter who taught him to fight - and how they were all part of a group called the DA.

I'm sorry I skipped the chapter in which Harry, Ron and Hermione break into Voldemort's Gringotts account and retrieve the Hufflepuff cup, and how Harry destroys that Horcrux.

But "The Power of Love" starts off where Harry has only one horcrux left to destroy, before attacking Nagini and Voldemort. By that time, Voldemort has a fool-proof plan on how to get Harry: he attacks the Weasley houshold on christmas eve and is ready to kill them unless Harry gives in... it's a very action-packed story which depicts how The Deathly Hallows fanfic will end.

I am really sorry it took so long, but enjoy reading! also, another ending to "the Power of Love" fnfic is titled "It Was Now Or Never"


	16. Chapter 16

How much do you want to bet that if Harry dies in book seven, he will have Hagrid carry his body to the funeral on Sirius' flying motorcycle?


End file.
